


Because It Just Had To Happen This Way

by DWImpala67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fools in Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Mpreg, Mutual Pining, NSFW Art, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, One True Pairing, Requited Unrequited Love, Season 8 storyline, Sibling Incest, True Mates, Vampire Benny, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Dean is a beta, and he’s suddenly in a fix because he’s found his mate. It’s a huge step for him, what with him being a hunter and already in an unrequited love. That was why he’s surprised by this. Moreover, he finds out that his wolf is responding to an Alpha as a mate, which should be impossible because a beta can never mate with an Alpha and doesn’t have a true mate. But there’s a catch and he’s yet to decipher it. So, when he finds his mate standing in front of him, hazel eyes lust-filled, pupils blown black, those broad shoulders tensed up, he’s scared shitless. Because the next thing he hears is Sam’s hard voice, and feels Sam’s disgust rolling off of him in waves, “You liar, you’re an Omega.”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 47
Kudos: 454
Collections: Supernatural Trope Celebration 2020





	1. Come See Me, For I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first trope challenge. Initially this story started off as 5k word fic. In the end, all my plans of writing a short fic went down the drain and this is what i ended up writing. I had fun doing this, especially carving out the characters and fitting them into tropes. 
> 
> Warning: 18+ content. Read the tags before you read the fic.
> 
> A big thank you to my beta Jld71. She had to go through so much trouble, doing this for me. English is not my language and that's why she had an uphill task ahead of her. But she didn't complain, not even once. Instead she encouraged me and helped me shaping this story by discussing the pot, fill the loopholes in the story and correct my language. This would never have shaped up without her. A big thank you and many hugs to her for the awesome job and all the troubles she had to go through because of me. I love you, my friend. 
> 
> Next up, a big thank you to Lia for her silent support and awesome reviews of the fic. To Jerzcaligirl, I can't thank enough for going through this fic and giving me feedbacks on the flow and plot of the fic. 
> 
> To my artist, words are insufficient. She created an awesome range of art pieces and I'm gonna boast about the wonderfulness that is Sarasaurussex! She kept in mind all my needs and ensured she incorporated all my feedbacks. She's one gifted artist. Do visit the link given below to her artpost ad leave her some love! 
> 
> Finally to the mods, a humble thanks for running this challenge and easing us all through it. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Link to Artpost: [Tubmlr ](https://sarasaurussex.tumblr.com/post/623716635376861184/trope-celebration-art)

For NSFW: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sarasrsrex/status/1283405649683132419)

**“I loved you long before I had the guts to let you know”**

**-William Chapman**

Dean was still trying to understand how he suddenly could smell the virile scent of an Alpha which had his inner beta screaming _mate_. This was not supposed to happen to him, because he was a beta.

The world they lived in was dominated by the beta population. Alphas and Omegas were rare within the population. Plus, Betas could only mate with other Betas or Omegas. But Alphas could only mate with Omegas. They were a rare pair. The most interesting thing about being an Alpha/Omega pair was that the Alpha and Omega could bond, whereas others could not in addition to being compatible irrespective of gender. Which meant the pairing could be male/female, female/female and male/male and the omega could be male or female and had the ability to procreate irrespective of gender. In Betas though, only the females had the ability to carry a child. Another weird aspect of their world was that there could never be a bond established between a beta and an alpha, which meant that their wolves could never approve of each other’s scent. In addition, Betas never have true mates, even if true mates were a very rare thing.

That was why Dean was confused because at the moment not only was the scent appealing to him, but his wolf wanted to bury itself in that citrusy scent and never leave. The worrisome part was the scent belonged to an Alpha. And not only any Alpha, oh no! It belonged to the Alpha that Dean had been pining after for as long as he could remember. It belonged to the one person he knew would never love him back or even want him for that matter. It belonged to his little brother.

It belonged to Sam.

And it also had to happen just when Sam was about to jump to the other side, leaving the hunting life and settling down for good. He was planning to propose a mateship to Amelia. And to Dean’s horror, leave him behind, all alone. It made no sense to him as to why he’d suddenly see a mate in Sam. He was an Alpha and Dean was a beta for god sake! Yet, it seemed that biology had decided to screw them over.

Sam had been acting weird ever since Dean had gotten back. Purgatory was hell. The only good thing that came out of it was his friendship with the vampire Benny. Generally werewolves and vampires didn’t get along that entire well. Exactly the opposite in fact, they were each other’s enemies. Dean’s friendship with Benny, though, came as a surprise because they both had helped each other stay alive. That didn’t mean people understood their bond when they came topside though. Sam specifically had been furious when he found out about Benny. He had forced Dean to choose between him and the vampire. There was no contest though. Dean chose Sam. He’d always choose Sam over anyone, hell even himself. Sammy though, seemed to have other ideas.

It hurt beyond words, to find out that Sam had decided to opt out of the hunting life and live with Amelia, when Dean gave him a choice. All the way in or all the way out, no hanging in between was what Dean had offered. He’d been so sure that his brother would never turn his back on him. He had faith in his brother, in their bond. Sadly, that faith had been shattered to pieces when instead of choosing Dean, Sammy had chosen Amelia – the girl that would soon be Sam’s mate, the same girl for whom Sam had abandoned Dean. Dean wanted to hurt her but couldn’t find the strength to do it. After all, she made Sammy happy.

Dean was furious when Sam had told him about his decision. It had burned him to his core. He had even confronted Sam about it. Dean wished he hadn’t. As every word Sam spoke, was like a drop of venom being swallowed, slowly killing Dean.

_“What do you mean you’ve decided to step back?” Dean shouted_

_“Well, it’s not as if I’m of any help, Dean. Besides, the whole year has been so surreal. I was finally happy to step back and enjoy a normal life. It was like a breath of fresh air. But I thought you were dead, Dean. Gone for good. And I grieved you and moved on with my life,” Sam replied._

_Every word Sam uttered meant that he’d have preferred if Dean had never come back because he was happy without Dean in his life._

_“Yeah, like I never existed. I was alive, Sam. I was alive, fighting monsters and creatures every day and night just to get back to you safely.” Dean tried to let Sam know that he was all he had left._

_“Dean, that’s enough. I said I’m sorry. But I can’t go on like this. After Jess…I couldn’t…But now though, I’ve finally made peace with the fact that my life will never be what it used to, before it all went to hell. But at least I can have this. And I’m not giving it up. In fact I was planning on asking Amelia for_ _a mateship and I intend on going ahead with it” Sam’s voice was firm, which meant he’d made his decision and no matter what Dean said, he wasn’t going to budge._

_“Y-you’re leaving…me?” Dean’s voice trembled but he held on. He wouldn’t let Sam know how much he was hurting him._

_“God, you can be so dramatic, Dean. I’m not leaving you. Well, I guess, I will be. But you can still come and_ _visit me, I mean us. I will still be your little brother just that we won’t be together_ _24x7. We can still see each other occasionally.” Sam‘s voice was hopeful but they both knew this meant the end of them. Just like Stanford._

 _“Yeah…” Dean didn’t know what else to say. His throat dried up and he struggled to breathe. But he didn’t show any signs of discomfort in front of Sam. The bastard had stomped on his heart and then tossed it aside_ _like garbage. It hurt, body and soul. But he held his bravado until Sam was gone for the night to live with Amelia. He had left some of his belongings in the cottage with Dean, claiming he’d be back in two weeks to pack the rest of his belongings._

_While Dean – he collapsed as the room filled with heartbreaking sobs of a pining beta._

Since that day, almost a week had passed. And slowly but surely Dean had started getting sick. At first he hit the bars and made sure to stock their cabin with a lot of alcohol and then he started drinking. He drank till he passed out and then when he woke up, head spinning, he would throw up and drink again. Rinse and repeat. He stopped eating on day three. Because he couldn’t get anything down his dry throat. Everytime, he’d get himself a burger he’d remember Sam and his voice telling Dean not to eat the cheese burger with so many calories, which would make him tear up, making it hard for him to swallow even the first bite. Eventually, he’d abandon the burger and order a pie instead. Eating pie would remind him of all the times Sammy would forget about getting him a pie and some of the times that he’d actually bought one for him. He would get choked up again. Those memories were seared in his brain and would haunt him for the rest of his life. Besides, what was his life without Sammy in it anyways?

All his life, Dean has been looking out for Sam. That was his job. He still remembered when his little brother was two years old, always asking for his big brother to snuggle up with him so that he could sleep well. That cute little voice that would call for “Dee” still ringing in his ears. His father had given him a job and it was to look after his pain in the ass little brother and Dean had followed it religiously, even in the face of death.

_“Dee…Dee…pwease,a” two-year-old toddler pleaded._

_“Okay, Sammy, just this one time okay. You’re a big boy now, so, you gotta sleep without me, okay?” Dean would say, because the little toddler always demanded being called a big boy._

_“Otay, Dee. I‘s thanks you. I sleeps tight with you. Can’t sleeps good without you.” A sleepy Sammy would then snuggle up into Dean’s embrace as Dean would pick him up, those little fingers clutching at Dean’s t-shirt and his little head placed between his big brother’s neck and shoulder._

_Dean would hold his brother tight, savoring the sweet but spicy scent of his brother and rock him for some time. Eventually Sam would drift off fast asleep and then Dean would carefully lay him down on the bed before tucking him in. Then he would plant a kiss on Sammy's forehead. “Dee loves you Sammy and will always be with you. Never leave me like Mom okay,” he would whisper and then go to the bathroom to get dressed for the night._

_When he was back though, Sammy was nowhere to be found. Panic gripped him and he searched the whole motel room, shouting like a madman, “Sammy…Sammy…where are you? Where’d you go? Sammy…”_

_He’d never get an answer back though; only loud cruel laughter of Sam – the grown up Sam – laughing at Dean’s stupidity. “I’m not a kid anymore Dean. I’m leaving. I want a normal life. You can’t give me that,” and Dean would feel his throat getting locked up, nausea and panic hitting him at once._

_No,no,no,no. His Sammy couldn’t leave him. Sammy can’t leave him. Sam was his anchor, his whole world. And suddenly he wasn’t. The room started to spin around Dean and his knees felt weak just as he hit the ground…_

…Suddenly waking up, the room was still spinning around him.

These nightmares were constant; so were the headaches and heartburn ~~s~~. Never leaving him alone. Mom and Dad both were dead. His only family left was Sam _._ His wolf was hyper-aware of his heartbreak and many times would demand Dean to shift and howl his sorrow to the heavens. Which was odd, because hello… it was just his brother leaving him for a potential mate. It wasn’t as if Sam was his mate or his Alpha. Then why the hell was his wolf howling in pain and demanding him to go to the alpha and beg him to come back?

It was on the eighth day, when Dean started running a fever and having body aches. His stomach was cramping and he was sweating. The scent of Sam was strongest on the pillow as he had the habit of clutching the pillow close to his chest. It felt good for a second so he buried his nose in the pillow and inhaled deep. Once again, his body thrummed in excitement and the scent aroused him. He got up, a little disoriented. It took him a while to understand he was in Sam’s bed. The scent of Sam was the strongest here and Dean wanted to burrow himself deep in the scent and never leave. With Sam’s scent surrounding him, he felt secure and his mind was calm with the knowledge of being surrounded with his Alpha’s scent. He didn’t know what was wrong with him but the only thing he understood was that Sam’s scent felt calming for him. So, he got up and found Sam’s dirty discarded shirt in the bathroom. He covered himself with it and went to bed, drifting off to sleep again.

Dean couldn’t tell when he fell in love with his brother. It could have been the moment he saw him or when their dad put his six-month-old brother in his arms or when Sam hit puberty and changed from being the skinny boy to the most gorgeous young alpha Dean had ever seen. Initially, he’d been confused, but later on as Sammy grew up and presented as the strong, handsome Alpha, his emotions became stronger and he was unable to keep a hold on them whenever he was near Sammy. Dean knew it was wrong but try as he might, his feelings never went away. So, he did the only thing he could. He drowned himself in betas, omegas and alcohol. Not once did he let an Alpha touch him because it all felt wrong. Now, it was a different story altogether. His brother had left him behind forever.

When Dean woke up next time, he was hit with a longing to be near his Alpha; his wolf screaming at him to find his _mate._ He was aching all over, his stomach cramping, his body hot and sweaty, his cock was throbbing in his pants, begging for relief and he was leaking slick from his ass. He wasn’t in any state to realize that there was something wrong with him. His mind was screaming at him to find his Alpha and submit to him, to let his Alpha take him and care for him is wolf wanted his mate to look after him and give him what he needed. He was rolling around in bed, trying to soothe his aching stomach when he scented Sam. His wolf sat up, scenting the mild citrus and spice in the air. His wolf recognized the scent. It belonged to his alpha. His Alpha, who was back.

Dean smiled and blinked his eyes open, trying to slowly sit up. He wanted to greet his mate at the door and maybe hug him tight and beg him to stay with him forever. But the stomach cramps were horrible and instead of getting up he fell back on the bed with a scream. When the scent got stronger and his body felt a thrum of excitement run through him. The scent of a virile alpha hit him and he felt his bottom getting wetter. That’s when it hit him. He was reacting to the scent of an Alpha. An Alpha! He could never have this sort of reaction for an Alpha. Dean was a beta for God’s sake. He never got wet for anyone in his entire life. Not even once! This happened only to Omega’s who were either going into heat or were in mating fever when they found their mate. This was not supposed to happen to him!

Suddenly the door opened and Dean scrambled to get himself at least presentable. He heard a low growl and ~~a~~ was hit with the strong scent of anger and disgust which led him to recoil. He blinked and looked up only to be greeted with the sight of Sam, eyes furious and teeth clenched and his whole body tense. Dean inhaled and almost gave in to his urge to present for his Alpha. Sam was angry…at him? He was a bad mate, clearly. He was about to apologize when Sam’s angry words pierced straight through his heart.

“You liar, you’re an omega!” Sam bellowed, his voice sharp with an edge of Alpha tone. 

Dean didn’t understand at first, he was basking in the presence of his Alpha and how good he looked, despite his anger and disgust. Instead of recoiling further, he presented his neck as a sign of his submission.

“Please, Alpha,” Dean begged “Make me yours.” His brain was clearly controlled by his wolf.

“Make you mine?” Sam shouted, “Do you even realize what you’ve done, Dean? You think I can ever forgive you for this stunt you’ve pulled on me? How could you, you liar?”

Sam was yelling at him, cursing him for his stupidity. Indeed, how could Dean do that to him? How could Dean…wait what? What had he done?

“You kept this a secret from me for so long?! And now you go into heat? Damn it Dean, why did you lie to me? WHY?” Sam screamed again.

Dean’s heat-addled brain could not understand why Sam was yelling but he assumed he must have done something wrong because his Alpha was yelling at him.

“S-sorry, Alpha. Ahh… It hurts…please Alpha make it go away,” Dean pleaded, hoping his Alpha would understand and take care of him.

“What? You do know that I’m about to be mated, right? And suddenly because you go into heat, you think I’ll help you? After years of being lied to? Oh no, I’m disgusted by you, Dean. You’re a liar and a whore. How did you manage your heats all these years huh? Without me noticing? Did you let other Alphas ~~’~~ knot you? Speak to me, bitch,” Sam took a step forward, his eyes thundering with anger.

Dean trembled, scared of the Alpha’s wrath, “S-s-sorry. I- I didn’t…I-I n-never…”

Sam grabbed Dean by his collar and yanked him forward, “Doesn’t matter what you did. You. Disgust. Me. You’re a Liar. Nothing else. Sam threw Dean back on bed as quickly as he’d grabbed him and stalked out of the door.

Dean heard his wolf howl in pain and agony. His Alpha had just rejected him. He loved his mate and his mate rejected him. He heard his soul cry and he wanted to die. A life where his mate wouldn’t even recognize him was a life he was not ready to live. He was in pain and his Alpha had refused to help him. It was beyond his foggy brain’s understanding.

Another wave of heat rushed through him and he felt his cock aching, already hard. It was like his body was on fire and he needed the release. He quickly opened his pants and eased his hot and hard cock out. He slowly stroked it and came within seconds, thick and long. Once his heat was sated for the time being, he was able to think better. He reflected back on what happened and that was when he realized that he had just gone into heat. He was an omega. And he had found his mate.

Sam – Alpha – was his mate; only for him to reject Dean!

Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he cried, hard and ugly. He didn’t understand how his biology had decided to screw him and how he had suddenly presented as an Omega. All he understood was that he needed his mate, but his mate didn’t want him.

_He was a bad omega. He disgusted his Alpha. He was a bad mate._

That was all his wolf mind gathered and he screamed as another wave of heat hit him hard, the cramps getting bad and the pain worsening. His fever spiked and his throat felt dry. He writhed on bed, trying to jerk himself off but his body was beyond exhausted. He hadn’t been eating properly, which meant he wasn’t strong enough to go through his heat alone. He needed someone to take care of him. And the only person who could, didn’t want to.

Dean cried till his tears ran dry. He was numb and sweaty. His head was pounding as if someone had hit him with a hammer. He didn’t know how long he lay there on bed, thinking and crying and occasionally jerking off, but he was exhausted and his eyes were heavy. He was an omega in heat, and without a mate. This was the constant thought that he took with himself, when his exhaustion won over him and he passed out.


	2. I Never Felt So Helpless

Sam was furious. He was furious with himself. Dean was an Omega and apparently his mate! How the hell was it possible for Sam to have missed the memo that his brother, with whom he had spent every day and night since his childhood, was not only an omega but his true mate? Sam being an Alpha, had a heightened sense of smell as compared to others and for him to have missed this important fact was beyond him. And Dean’s scent…dear God…it was the most amazing and intoxicating scent Sam had ever smelled. It had gotten him hard instantly. Fortunately, his brain kicked back online in time and he understood the implications of Dean going into heat. 

Sam had been pining after Dean for a long time now. And he knew being an Alpha he had an Omega mate somewhere and it couldn’t be Dean. His brother was a beta and the most beautiful creature to have walked earth. It didn’t matter to him that he had never found a mate in Dean, he was happy with being brothers.

Then, suddenly, Dean disappeared. Initially, Sam tried his best to find Dean and once the prospects seemed far and few between, he gave up. Meeting Amelia, an omega had been pure luck and she was exactly what he was looking for. Especially now that Dean was out of picture. She was snarky, outspoken and petite. They were both grieving and Sam could finally see himself settling down and have something normal…well…as normal as it could get.

All of his plans went out the window the second he saw his brother was back. All his plans went astray and now he was left trying to figure things out. He had almost decided to dump Amelia, getting back with Dean. When he found out about Benny. Pure hot jealousy had coursed through his veins as he saw the way the two men interacted with each other. Add to the fact that Dean had hidden Benny’s presence from Sam for so long. It stung. But he understood. Dean had been pissed with him because his brother thought he had given up on him. Which, in a sense, was true because Sam had just stopped looking for Dean after hitting the dog. It was a spontaneous reaction. Sam couldn’t exactly explain the logistics behind his action but something in him had made him stop looking for Dean and meeting Benny made him realize what it was.

Sam wanted out. He couldn’t function knowing Benny was something special to Dean. That’s why when Dean gave him an option, he opted out. Maybe Dean would realize it was time for him to settle down too. Maybe with Benny…God…how Sam hated the vampire’s guts. Simply for the reason that he had managed to attract his brother’s attention in a way that Sam had tried and failed for a long time. It didn’t matter that he knew as a fact that a werewolf and a vampire could never be mates. He was a jealous Alpha. That’s why he planned on settling down with Amelia.

Now, though, knowing what Dean had done, all his plan had been washed away once again. Sam knew in his heart that Dean was his mate. Hell, if he had any doubts, his Alpha was agitated enough for him to know that it was the truth after all. Sam had been angry and hurt when he saw Dean sweaty, in heat and begging to be claimed. In his fury he had lashed out and insulted his brother. Had he stayed for one more minute, he knew he’d have claimed Dean. Sam didn’t want to do that. If he was going to claim his mate, he was going to do it when Dean was in a sane state of mind, not when he was in a heat induced state, begging Sam to claim him. Storming out had been the only option left.

Now after roaming around for over three hours, he had calmed down enough and he needed some answers. So, he picked up some supplies from the pharmacy that he knew would help tone down Dean’s heat and drove back to the cabin. He was so engulfed in thinking about Dean either asleep or twisting around in the sheets, all naked and glistening with sweat, those lovely freckles standing out against his pale skin, that he missed the truck parked in the parking spot in front of the cabin. Confused, he quickly got out of the car and took a step towards the entrance only to freeze and stop dead in his tracks.

Benny was there.

Benny was just three towns away when he needed Dean’s help ~~,~~ related to some very dubious suicides happening in the county he was staying in. When the first one happened he just ignored it thinking it to be some stupid depressed adults killing themselves, but over a period of one month there had been three such suicides with same pattern and he snooped around. He wasn’t a hunter so he couldn’t find enough sources to dig deep. The one thing he was sure about was that there was something wrong with the way the bodies were found and he was pretty sure it wasn’t a vampire. So, he called Dean, hoping to catch up with his friend and alert the hunter. It was a hunter’s job after all. Maybe he could meet his friend and repay the debt he owed for getting him back alive. To his surprise, his friend didn’t pick up his call. Benny kept trying as it was unlike Dean to not pick up his calls. In fact even if the hunter was busy or pissed with him, he’d always take Benny’s calls. Or when the calls went to voicemails he’d immediately call back. This wasn’t the case either time.

After the first two days, Benny thought Dean might have been busy with a job but by the time the fifth day arrived, Benny was really restless.

“Come on, pick up, pick up the phone, brother,” he said frustratingly.

Dean wasn’t answering his calls and all his voicemails had been unreturned. And today was the height of it all. Dean’s phone was switched off.

“Damn,” Benny cursed.

ow that was a red flag. Dean never, ever, like ever kept his phone switched off. The obvious reason he’d tell was ~~,~~ just in case his little brother needed him, he always had to be reachable. Now, if someone asked for two cents from Benny, the little brother as mentioned above, didn’t need Dean, not like Dean thought he would. The Alpha was simply oblivious to Dean’s need and if Benny was to decide he’d never let the arrogant, possessive and selfish alpha anywhere near Dean, ever again.

Benny feared that the Alpha, had a pretty good control over Dean. During their time spent in Purgatory, Benny specifically remembered Dean talking endlessly about his little brother just like the love sick fool that he was. His beta friend sounded a bit off whenever Benny asked about mate. Partly it may have been that beta ~~’~~ s didn’t have true mates so Benny could understand the sadness but then he’d get quiet when asked if Sam had a mate. Dean’s answers would be curt and his scent would change into one that of someone in distress. Benny understood though. He was a vampire after all and he was better at reading the emotions based on scent and Dean’s didn’t come off as that of a concerned brother, oh no. It was that of a jealous man. Benny had his suspicions that Dean was in love with Sam. He guessed it merely by the way Dean would speak about Sam and whenever he did, his scent would immediately perk up. There was some softness to the scent lingering though. Something Benny could not pick out. He suspected Dean was an unusual beta but never commented on it because they had more important things to focus on. Like for example saving their lives.

So, when Benny couldn’t shake off the uneasy feeling, he decided to trace Dean’s phone to the last known location. He was surprised to see that before it was switched off, the phone was traced to a particular area for sometime now . Well, wasn’t that suspicious? He decided to look into the matter and packed up his stuff and headed out to the last known location. It took him almost five hours to track down the location but when he entered the woods, he knew he was right to do so. The woods led to a cabin in a secluded area. He stopped his car and parked in front of the cabin. It looked odd, but given their safe houses that Benny had seen, it was safe to assume this was one of them.

When he got out of the car though, he picked up on a stale scent immediately. One that spoke of longing and desire and heartbreak. He immediately marched towards the door and burst in. He followed the scent to the bedroom and found Dean passed out on the bed, half naked, surrounded by some shirts that were too big for him to wear. That’s when he realized that the scent was soft and welcoming, something he was familiar with. He slowly made his way near the bed, bent down and sniffed. One small sniff was enough to shock him, urging him to take a step back. He stared wide-eyed at the passed out man in bed, and it dawned on him that Dean had presented as an Omega. It didn’t take Benny too long to connect the dots. His beta friend was suddenly an Omega and judging by the way he was sprawled on the bed, despite Sam’s scent lingering on him, he was still unclaimed. That meant Dean must have had some altercation with Sam otherwise ~~,~~ he would never have found Dean passed out and alone in bed.

The scent was alluring but Benny was unaffected by it as he was a vampire. The scents of werewolves and vampires weren’t compatible that’s why he wasn’t much affected by it. But he had seen Omega wolves in heat before, in those days when he was still alive and his family had been capturing wolves from the rival pack. He knew it could be very hard and painful for the Omegas to go through their heats without their Alpha. Sometimes, the longing to mate with their Alpha had been bad enough and some Omegas had died in their captivity. Heats were no joke. They were a very serious matter. He touched his friend’s forehead only to find it hot. A hospital would be the safest bet as he gathered his friend into his arms, carried him out to his truck, and placed him on the backseat to drove down into town in search of a hospital.

“Help, I need help. Something is wrong with my friend and he won’t wake up,” Benny shouted out loud as he entered the hospital carrying Dean. The Omega’s scent had become even more stale, like he was on the verge of death. The nurses came running in and Dean was settled on the stretcher. The doctor was called and she immediately checked Dean out while Benny stood there, nervously observing the whole thing.

“What’s his name? What happened to him? He’s in heat. Where is his Alpha?” the doctor asked.

Benny was in a fix as to how to answer the questions without sounding too alarmed. “Umm…is name is Dean. And I don’t know what happened. .”

“You mean, this guy, who is in heat, was a beta? How do you know that? Who exactly are you?” the doctor asked him pointedly as she gestured at the nurses to take Dean to the emergency room.

“I’m Benny. His best friend. Actually we have known each other for a long time. And I always knew him as a beta. Never scented like an Omega I swear.”

“Okay. When did you find out he was an Omega?”

“Well, I was going to visit him today, we were supposed to head out on a road trip, just us friends.” Benny lied smoothly, “But when I reached him, I found him passed out and his temperature was high. Most importantly he scented like an Omega. I tried waking him up, but he didn’t so I panicked and drove him here. What’s wrong with him?” Benny asked, concerned for his friend.

“Well, right now I can’t tell much but from what you told me, I’m guessing we have a case of ‘Heat Oppressed Syndrome’. Does he have immediate family?”

Benny really wanted to lie and say Dean didn’t have any family, but he knew Sam could actually help out with Dean’s condition, so he told the truth. “Yeah, he has a brother, but I don’t know where he is.” 

“Well, then, I suggest bringing him here. Till then we won’t be able to speak to you any further,” the doctor said and rushed into the room to care for Dean.

Benny sat down on the nearby chair in the lobby, perplexed as to how he was supposed to find Sam. He had to find him though, because the hospital would refuse to tell him about Dean’s condition and he didn’t want that. Benny didn’t even have Sam’s number. How the hell was he supposed to find him? Maybe the cabin could help him trace Sam.

With that thought in mind, he drove back to the cabin and searched every nook and corner for any clue that would lead him to find Sam. Instead, after spending more than an hour rummaging through the whole cabin, he found nothing. Well, not nothing, the cabin was full of mysterious books and things that looked dubious to him, but nothing so far as leading him to Sam’s whereabouts. He came out to take a fresh breath of air. He was deeply engrossed in his thoughts when he heard a car driving up. He was immediately on alert. 

Sam Winchester was back.


	3. Panic Never Felt So Real

Sam was not happy at seeing Benny there. His inner Alpha was seething. He should be here taking care of Dean, not Benny. That’s when his mind sent him alarming thought. Had Dean called Benny to help him with his heats? But he gave up that thought as quickly as it came because Benny was a vampire and it was a known fact that werewolves and vampires weren’t compatible. However, that didn’t mean the two species never indulged in casual mating. And Sam having actually gone to college was privy to some of the nasty things that students did when experimenting in college. But Dean wouldn’t do that.

Not his Dean.

Sam quickly stalked towards the cabin but he didn’t get far as Benny met him halfway on the pathway.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Sam growled, his anger palpable over the thought of this vampire being anywhere near Dean, especially now that Sam could smell Dean all over the vampire.

“Well, for once I can say stop with the bullshit to the mighty Sam Winchester, can’t I ? Stop trying to pretend that you care for Dean,” Benny said, equally angered.

“Well why don’t you go to hell, Vampire?” Sam snarled at Benny, both were almost chest to chest, as if getting ready for a wrestling match.

After a minute of staring each other down, Benny finally conceded to Sam as Dean was more important to him than posturing for dominance with Sam. “Well, any other time, I would have loved to rip you to shreds, but Dean needs you. And unfortunately, the doctor wouldn’t tell me anything and asked me find you. So, here I am,” Benny said, trying to keep a check on his anger, then smirked as he added, “Fair warning though, no hatching up escape. You try to do that and I’ll suck all your blood faster than you can try to defend yourself. Dean’s my brother and I’ll even break my promise to keep him safe.”

Hearing the words doctor and Dean had Sam’s hackles on the rise. Concern, worry and panic flowing through his entire body. “What do you mean doctor? Where’s Dean?” Sam asked, his voice a little edgy.

Benny was a little startled to see Sam being concerned for Dean. From what he had gathered of the younger Winchester so far, he’d been a complete ignorant fool and to see him getting worked up over Dean was an interesting sight. “Oh, you’ve got it bad, my friend. If only you could have understood before it all went down the drain,” Benny told him, amusement filling his voice. He wasn’t a fool though, Sam was the Alpha to Dean’s Omega and in case any of his actions suggested that he was interested in Dean in any way, he knew the Alpha wouldn’t hesitate to rip his head off. The one thing he knew about werewolves was that they were strong, and they’d be the strongest when their mate was involved. And Benny had lived long enough to know not to challenge an Alpha where his mate was concerned. He already had risked his life by threatening Sam and he was a fool for doing it, but he wasn’t a complete imbecile as to keep Sam in dark about Dean’s condition or agitate the Alpha any further.

Benny sighed and took a step back, calming himself before he spilled the beans. “Well, brother, I had been calling Dean for a week now and all my calls went straight to voicemail. It’s unlike Dean not to pick up my calls or reply back to my texts. Then, his phone was switched off and that’s how I knew something was wrong. So I drove here.”

“Wait, you drove here just because Dean’s cell was switched off? Especially after he told you not to contact him?” Sam’s alpha was seething. This vampire seemed to be far more involved with Dean than he first thought

“Hey, calm down, mate. I ain’t got the hots for that Omega of yours. He’s my friend, my brother. He saved my ass in Purgatory. And given the amount of talking he did about you…,” he gave a sad chuckle,” well, let’s just say it's one of things I know that Dean would never switch his phone off.”

“What do you mean? What do you know?”

“Son, you don’t really know Dean, do you? While we were trying to save our lives in Purgatory, Dean talked about you, constantly. Initially I thought you were his mate. But gradually I understood you were the mate he wanted but could never have. When he got there, for the first few months he would try to get network access every now and then, trying to call you. I was amused by his actions and called him an idiot. Dean though, always gave me a sad smile claiming he couldn’t have his phone switched off in case his pain in the ass little brother tried to contact him. That’s how I knew that he was in trouble when his phone was switched off.” Benny finished his tale, surprised to see emotions like guilt, sadness and longing swirling through Sam’s eyes. He didn’t wait for Sam to speak though, “So, I tracked his phone’s last known location and drove here. When I got here, he was unconscious and his temperature was high. I tried waking him up but…” Benny said, shrugging as he looked at Sam contemplatively, “And the worrisome part was he had miraculously turned into an Omega. Yeah, that’s why I brought him to hospital. But as I was no relative of his and as a vampire carrying a werewolf, the doctor asked me to find you. So, here I was back to the cabin to get some trace on your whereabouts. Lucky me, you walked right in.”

Sam didn’t know what to say. He had left his brother in that condition for far too long and he knew that heats were very serious business, but damn he had been angry. Listening to Benny, Sam felt guilt encompassing him. His heart ached for all that his brother had gone through because of Sam. It dawned on him that Dean could never lie to him about this. It must have happened by mistake. Well, he didn’t know what to think. “Where?” was the only question he was capable of getting out of his mouth at the moment. He was glad when Benny didn’t resist and asked him to follow into town.


	4. No One Could Stop Me Now

When they reached the hospital, Sam haphazardly parked his car and all but ran into the hospital barking orders at the nurses to let him see his Omega. His demeanor was tense and rage rolled off him in waves. The longer he was kept from Dean, the more his agitation increased. The nurse at the nurse’s station immediately called for the doctor and asked Sam to wait in the waiting room. Benny followed behind him.

Ten minutes later, Benny was seated on one of the chairs and Sam was pacing back and forth. He was worried and tense as hell. His brother was in the hospital after all and he knew for a fact that Dean hated hospitals. He was still lost in his thoughts when the door opened and a female stepped into the room.

“Hello, gentlemen. I’m Dr. Anne Milton. I’m the one looking after the distressed Omega. And you are?”

“I’m Sam. Sam Smith. Dean’s brother,” Sam said, remembering to cover their tracks at the last minute.

“Well, so that means Dean’s last name is Smith too.” On Sam’s nod, the doctor gave him a look and asked him to take a seat.

When they all sat down, Sam couldn’t keep his anxiousness at bay, “Well, I… yes. But please tell me what’s wrong with my brother?”

“Well, Mr. Smith, I appreciate your help but where were you when this all happened?” The doctor asked, curious.

Sam tensed for a bit and shot a look to Benny. Benny just nodded at him and Sam caught the doctor’s gaze as he spoke nervously. “Well, I was out getting some things when Dean went in heat. And when I got back Benny was there to tell me that he brought Dean here.” He prayed that the doctor won’t wouldn’t dig too much into his story.

Whatever he said must have satisfied the doctor as she proceeded with an explanation. “Well, we’ve diagnosed your brother with “HOS” meaning Heat Oppressed Syndrome. His body didn’t present itself when it should have and instead decided to go in heat now. We don’t really know the exact reasons why this happens. But is he mated yet?”

“No.” Sam gritted out, the thought was outrageous to his Alpha. Looking at the doctor’s startled expression he controlled himself, “No, I mean, he’s not, yet. Besides he was a beta still yesterday and a beta never have an Alpha mate so…”

“That’s exactly why I am asking if he has a mate. Because this only happens to an omega who has falsely presented as beta. The Omega somehow suppress their presentation in order to protect themselves. When they don’t present as an Omega at the proper age, we presume these people to be Betas. That’s what happened with your brother. And given the state his body is in, he must have presented because he met his mate. His condition is serious because his heat hasn’t abated. But if you say he doesn’t have a mate then… has his mate been away from him? Is he…dead or something?”

Hearing that, Sam’s mouth went dry, “Why do you say that?”

“Because Mr. Smith, when Dean was brought in his smell was stale and his pheromones were receding, almost like his mate was either dead or away from him for far too long. This happens when the Omega has been under stress or has been away from his Alpha for a longer period of time. Has that happened?”

Sam shifted nervously in his seat. He knew he was Dean’s mate. But the explanation didn’t seem right to him. He had been away from Dean before. They had been separated before. So, for Dean to have presented as an Omega because of their separation now was really absurd. And furthermore, how was he to tell the doctor that he was Dean’s mate especially when he was his brother too? He swallowed several times, forcing histhroat to work and spoke, “Dr. Milton, you have to understand that I-I am not aware of Dean’s mate as far as I know and I believe it to be true when I say that Dean hasn’t mated yet. He has no mate.”

“Then Mr. Smith, I’m sorry to say we can’t do anything other than find him a mate. It’s very strange for him to go into heat like this. It only happens to those Omega ~~’~~ s who have lost their true mate at the very early stages of their lives. An Omega in distress for having their Alpha leave them permanently can also cause them to go in heat because of the longing. Omegas are very tactile, Mr. Smith. They crave attention and they crave touch and emotional bonds. They thrive on it. When it’s taken away from them or they’re deprived of that emotional bonding, it’s like they erupt. I suppose that’s what happened with your brother.”

Sam bristled at the idea of his mate in distress because of him. Had he manned up and helped Dean instead of falling prey to his big ego, this wouldn’t have happened. He would have been mated by now and they could have talked it out. Sam knew Dean would never lie to him. Hell, he knew it was impossible for an omega to suppress their biology from an Alpha, especially from the Alpha who was their true mate. Sam would have been able to smell his mate the instant Dean would have presented. Instead, the fact was Dean had been a beta until the minute Sam announced his separation from his brother. The doctor's words, “Only in those cases do the betas present as an Omega, late in their life, when they’re hit with the longing to be with a partner who’d love them and care for them,” echoed in his mind and everything clicked into place .

“Dr. Milton, if you don’t mind me asking, is it possible for the beta to present as an Omega when they are separated from their mate?” Sam asked, hesitantly, trying his best not to give away his anguish over having failed his mate.

“Well, I haven’t seen it yet but I cannot negate the possibility. Has Dean been near his mate all along? It could have been possible that he was with his mate and that proximity with his mate lulled him into a false sense of security that he was already mated to his Alpha all his life. Can you tell who that person is or can you pinpoint any such person with whom Dean’s had a strong connection with?”

Sam was in a fix as to how to reply. Sibling mates were not unheard of, but they were rare and Sam knew there still were bigots roaming around, judging those people who mated with their brother or sister and he didn’t want to risk his brother’s health. Right now, Dean’s safety and well-being was his top priority. “Well…” He wasn’t given a chance to complete his thought as Benny interrupted.

“I know someone who could be Dean’s mate,” Benny replied, tired of Sam trying to skirt around the question.

“Well that would be great. Can you bring that person here then?”

Sam shot Benny a glare which only made the vampire smirk at the Alpha. Sam directed his attention back to the doctor, “How would that help Dean?”

“Well, in that case, we can give the couple their much needed privacy in our special omega ward ~~s~~. That way the couple can mate and Dean could be claimed which will satisfy his heat. We’ve tried giving him ice baths and have given him high doses of suppressants and painkillers to stop the cramping and bring down his temperature but it hasn’t worked as we expected. Being knotted by his Alpha and claimed by him is the only cure to Dean’s condition.”

“What if we can’t find that person?” Sam asked shifting in his seat, his cock half hard with the idea of claiming and knotting his mate.

“Then I must say we’re endangering Dean’s life.”

Sam shifted around in his seat once again as he prepared to fire off his next set of questions. “If I find Dean’s mate can’t I take him home? That way Dean would be comfortable. I know he hates hospitals and I doubt if he’d be ready to mate here. Can’t I take him home to his mate instead?” he asked hopefully so as to save them the embarrassment.

“Well, we’ve got to monitor his health…” The doctor’s voice trailed off, observing the Alpha’s unease. “Do you know something that we all don’t? Because I can’t and won’t release Dean, because we’ll have to make sure his heat has abated and his vitals are back to normal. His health is my priority, Mr. Smith”

Hearing the tone of the doctor’s voice, Sam knew he had little choice left but to tell her the truth. He heard Benny cursing under his breath ‘Oh for love of God…’ and decided to throw caution to the wind, “I’m his mate. I mean I’m Dean’s true mate. His Alpha.”

If the doctor was surprised, she didn’t show it as she shrugged and got up, “Well then what are we waiting for?”

“Wait, aren’t you going to…”

“Mr. Smith, I understand your hesitancy. I know there are people who aren’t understanding of sibling mates but be rest assured I’m not one of them. A mating of an Alpha and Omega is sacred one. And this facility will ensure and respect your privacy. That’s why I didn’t push for the information when you were dodging the questions. But your Omega’s health is important right now. And it's not my place to judge you. Getting Dean back on track is my priority so, what do you say we get your Omega the relief he needs?”

An hour later, Sam stood in the lobby signing the paperwork that would officially declare him as Dean’s true mate, his Alpha. He was finally going to claim his mate. A thrill of excitement ran through his body at the prospect of finally being mated to the one person he loved the most. He was also nervous. Nervous of the fact that once Dean came out of this heat, he would be angry with Sam. Angry with him for taking away the choice from him. He was sure that after the stunt he pulled, Dean would never ever accept him as his mate. The doctor had assured him that Dean would be coherent enough to give him his consent but Sam knew better. He knew these heats created a brain fog where once the Omega scented his Alpha anywhere near him, it would all be futile as the only thing the Omega would do is beg; beg for the Alpha to knot him. Heat would overpower all the senses and the Omega would not be in a position to think straight. This was what Sam would be doing. It was essentially dubious consent that Dean would be giving them. But for Sam, the idea of letting Dean suffer and eventually fade away was not an option at all.

That’s why he was signing the forms and getting ready to claim his mate.


	5. Promise To Be There When You Need ME

Benny stood watching Sam pacing nervously in the lobby as they waited for the doctor to accompany the Alpha to the Omega ward ~~s~~. It was more than two hours now that they had been in the lobby. Benny had taken the liberty to go to the café and get himself a cup of coffee but Sam was a wreck, he could tell. He was pacing back and forth. If he didn’t calm himself down, Benny would need to smack pluck him upside the head.

“Calm down, brother. Dean’s gonna be alright. The doctor assured us.”

“I know that,” Sam snapped. “I’m not worried about that. It's just…It feels like I’m taking away the choice from Dean. I’m supposed to be asking for his permission, courting him and then mating him. Not..like this,” Sam tried explaining with his hands making different gestures.

“You do know he loves you, right?” Benny asked, voice slow as if talking to a child.

“I hope so. Especially after the stunt I pulled on him. He was actually suffering and I shut him down. I practically called him a whore. Who does that? Dickheads. That’s what I am. You know I always thought that I was the progressive Alpha type and never thought with my knot but actually with my brain ~~s~~. Yet, there I was, doing the opposite of it. I acted like the asshole Alpha knothead that would only take the omegas for pleasure. God, what if Dean hates me now? What if..?”

Benny had enough of his crap already. He grabbed Sam by his arm and locked his eyes with him, “This is not helping, either you or him. You have to calm down. Think of Dean and how he is suffering. We both know he’s so head over heels for you, that he would forgive you for anything. Right now your concern should be getting Dean better. Understood? I don’t care how you feel. I only care about Dean getting better. Unfortunately for him to get better, we need you to be there for him. So, whatever self-loathing trip you are on, leave it and be yourself. When the doctor comes, I want you to go there, have amazing heat sex, claim your mate and come back, happy and healthy. I want my friend back to his original self. And if I find Dean in any kind of mess, mate or not, I’ll kill you myself. Understood?” ~~,~~ Benny asked, his voice hard and steely.

It was the glare and the hint of fierce loyalty to Dean that sold Sam into believing Benny. “You really care for him, don’t you?” Sam asked, tilting his head sideways and assessing Benny.

“He’s had my back for a very long time. I’m here, because of him. So, damn right I care for him. He’s my best friend. My brother,” Benny replied, fiercely.

“I can tell. Thank you, by the way. For being there for Dean when I wasn’t. At least he had a shoulder to lean on.”

Sam and Benny only exchanged looks when the doctor came to get Sam, “Okay. Mr. Smith. Please follow me. Sam just nodded at Benny and trailed behind the doctor as she continued speaking. “Everything’s set up. Dean has been out of sedation for over an hour now. He’s in significant pain. We’ve given him meds but his cramps and abdominal pain won’t abate until he’s knotted. So, that’s why I ask you to be very careful with him. And because this is his first heat, we don’t want accidents to happen like him ending up getting pregnant. His body is not mature enough to carry pups this instant. So, we’ve given him a birth control shot. However after this heat, I would like to prescribe him some vitamins and calcium. By the time his next heat hits him, he’ll be in a better position.”

They were standing outside what looked like a room with a partition. One side had a big bathtub and the other side a big bed with machines and medical ~~s~~ kits propped up on the cabin next to the bed. The room still had a clinical look to it, but at least there was a real bed, Sam mused. Upon entering the room, Sam immediately caught the sweet aroma of his mate and he wanted to bury himself in it. He felt excitement run through his body as hot blood coursed through his veins. His heart skipped a beat at the idea of getting a taste of that sweet scent. His cock was hard in an instant as he breathed in deeply, the scent of his mate assaulting his senses. It was the most intoxicating scent Sam had ever encountered in his whole life.

Sam looked around trying to find Dean, and saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. Behind the curtain that separated the bath and the bed was Dean, slowly moving towards the bed with help of a nurse, who Sam could smell was an Omega. The image of someone else touching what was his, brought a deep growl from Sam’s chest. Dean was his mate, damn it. No one was allowed to touch him. The doctor assured him that the staff that would tend to both of them were all Omegas and that they were all mated. So, he had no reasons to worry. That’s when he heard a sharp intake of breath and his eyes met the wide leafy green (and Sam could swear watery) that of his brother. There was a hint of pain and hurt and arousal in those eyes. And Sam was the reason for almost all of those emotions. Dean was still looking pale and he had bags under his eyes.

“What are you doing here, Alpha?” Dean’s otherwise confident and smooth voice ~~,~~ was now hoarse and meek. Sam almost cringed at the fact that Dean thought Sam wouldn’t come back for him.

Sam wanted to run across the room and engulf his mate in a crushing embrace but resisted the urge. He had to ensure he had satisfied Dean’s curiosity (which was fuelled by Sam’s idiotic behavior) and only then would he touch him. Because Sam was sure, if he touched Dean, he would not stop until he had claimed and knotted his mate. That’s why he needed to swim cautiously in shallow waters.

“I’m here to help you, Dean. You’re an Omega.”

“I’m aware of that. But y-you have a mate, you can’t help me. My mate can. But he doesn’t want me. He won’t even let me explain.” Dean sounded crushed and his eyes started tearing up as he sat on bed. The nurse dutifully situated Dean comfortably on the bed and exited the room, glaring pointedly at Sam.

Sam couldn’t understand why Dean was talking to him, about him, in third person. He was about to speak when he heard a pitiful sob that broke his heart.

“My alpha doesn't want me. He s-said I was…was a whore. T-that I had let o-other Alphas touch me. I’d never do that. Why doesn’t he believe me?” Dean spoke in a broken tone, his words a bit slurred. He was now shivering and minutes later spoke again, “Doctor Milton, why can’t my Alpha come? Why do I have to go through this with another Alpha?”

It was as if Dean was begging Dr. Milton to tell him that this was Sam, his Alpha. In fact, it was as if he couldn’t believe Sam would want to be his mate.

“Dean, your Alpha is here. He’s right here to help you. Isn’t that right, Alpha Sam?” Dr. Milton spoke in a firm tone.

Sam immediately understood what she was trying to explain. “Yes, Dean,” he said as he stepped inside the room, walking closer to the bed, staying just far enough away to maintain the distance between him and Dean but not so far away that Dean couldn’t smell him. In fact he was sure from where he was standing his scent would permeate Dean’s nostrils, letting him know his Alpha was here to help him. “Dean, I’m so sorry for just leaving you like that. I didn’t mean anything I said. I was just hurt and confused and I acted like an asshat. But I understand now, I know that it wasn’t your fault. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” Sam did his best to assure Dean. And he hoped like hell that Dean would understand.

“Promise?” Dean asked in a whisper.

How bad had Sam crushed the bond between them for Dean to start doubting his presence? Dean’s pleaded whisper was enough of an answer. The miserable tone of his Omega was enough for Sam to rush into action. He quickly climbed on the bed and leaned forward, grabbing Dean, with one hand on his neck and one on the arm and kissed him passionately. The mere touch was enough to send shivers down his spine but the moment Dean opened his mouth to give him access he was a goner. Sam kissed him like a starving man. His cock was achingly hard in a matter of seconds. He could smell Dean’s slick and the tell-a-tale signs of Dean’s arousal and Sam knew he was ruined for anyone else.

Because there would never be anyone else. Dean was his mate.

His One and Only.


	6. Baby You're All I Need

Dean was sure he was dreaming. Because nothing would explain Sam’s presence anywhere near him, especially when his Alpha had clearly told him he was unwanted. But then, Sam was kissing him, kissing him like a man starved. His tongue mapping the inside of Dean’s mouth thoroughly and Dean melted. He submitted to his Alpha, sure in the knowledge that he would be now taken care of. 

“I promise, Dean,”, Dean heard Sam say between the passionate kisses they exchanged.

And for once, Dean believed the man, as reality set in that Sam was indeed here, within his reach. Dean’s heat was taking a toll on him and he was sure that once it took over, he’d be nothing but a begging mess. Before that happened, he wanted to let his Alpha know that this was serious because he couldn’t bear his Alpha leaving him once his heart was abated.

“Sam, Alpha, I love you,” he told his mate hesitantly, still unsure about the reaction he’d get. “I have loved you for a very long time. I don’t think there ever was a time when I didn’t love you. So, please know that if we do this, if we go all the way in, there’s no one else for me. I want you. But if you’re unsure and if you still want her, then please leave. Don’t do this just because I’m in heat and you need to save me. I can survive on my own. And I’d rather prefer death than watching you, knowing you’re stuck with me as an obligation for the rest of my miserable life. Please tell me that you’re doing this out of your own free will.” His voice was pleading. He needed Sam to be sure. Scratch that he needed Sam period.

Every word Dean spoke ~~,~~ pierced at Sam’s heart. He couldn’t believe Dean’s lack of self-worth. His words cut deep through his soul. He had no idea that his actions had left such a deep scar on Dean’s already battered soul. God, the man had been in love with Sam for all his life. To top it off, he had no way of letting Sam know his feelings because he thought he was a beta. When in reality, being so close to Sam had only lulled his wolf into believing he was mated. Then, Dean was stuck in Purgatory and Sam… and Sam had practically given up on him. Moreover, when Dean came back, Sam had rubbed in Dean’s face that Dean wasn’t enough for him and that he had found his mate in someone else. Someone who wasn’t Dean. Sam had left him, which triggered the Omega in Dean to go into heat because of his longing.

Basically it was all fucked up.

But Sam would be damned if he didn’t help Dean realize that he was loved and wanted .

Sam cupped Dean’s face in both his hands and softly whispered, “Dean, I need you to listen to me very carefully, okay?” Upon Dean’s nod, Sam continued, “I’ve loved you for longer than I can even think of. And I‘m sure about us, Dean I’m sure because you’re my mate. Deep down I always knew there was a special connection between us. But you still were yet to present. I mean you were a beta after all, you know. A beta and an Alpha could never be. And now…Dean now, I know why. You were meant to be mine, Dean. You were always mine, in fact. I’ve wanted you for a very long time. So, I’m going to claim you as mine. Claim you as my mate. Can I do that Dean? Will you permit me to do that?”

Dean held his brother’s gaze the whole time and found nothing but truth in those hazel eyes, something eased inside him and filled his heart with immense happiness. His inner Omega was jumping with joy at the idea of finally being claimed by his Alpha. His mate.

“Love you so much, Sammy. Of course I’ll be your mate,” Dean declared, smiling up at Sam so big, his cheeks hurt.

Sam’s inner Alpha soared high at the smile that graced his brother’s face. He kissed those soft pink lips. He didn’t stop kissing Dean until his lips were read and swollen and they both were panting for air. His omega tasted a bit stale, probably because of the medications, but there was a distinct sweet uniqueness to his mouth. 

Sam was enjoying kissing his mate.

Dean’s whimper brought him out of haze and he looked into his dazed mate’s eyes, pupils dark, and lust blown, cheeks pink and skin covered in sweat. God Sam’s mate was beautiful. And to think that he could have lost all of it. Sam shuddered at that thought. No one could have Dean. No. Dean was his and his alone.

Sam growled deep from within his throat. Lust shot through him at the sight that he was presented with. It seemed his mate was more eager than him. While Sam had been lost in his thoughts, his brother had managed to get out of the scrubs and was now naked, staring intently at Sam and whining at the loss of his Alpha’s touch. Sam let out another growl. He needed to touch his mate, to be buried deep inside him.

He quickly shed his own clothes and flipped Dean on his stomach and positioned him on his hands and knees. It was a damn wonderful sight to look at. Lust rocketed through his entire body and he felt blood rushing through his veins as he looked at Dean’s heavy cock, dangling between his legs and a tight puckered hole, waiting to be filled with. He started kissing and licking at Dean’s earlobe and then the neck. He nipped at the beautiful neck that would adorn his mark soon. He kept on biting and nipping at the neck and down Dean’s spine as his hand worked Dean’s beautiful cock as he fisted it ~~,~~ with soft strokes. It was hard and sensitive as he touched it. Below him, his mate was making pretty noises that went straight to his cock. How he wished he could enjoy sinking directly into the wet warm heat and hitting that sweet spot that would make Dean see the stars! But he would go slow. It was for Dean’s pleasure after all. Even if he was being an impatient little bitch.

“Come on, come on, please, please…,” Dean begged, breathily as he pushed rapidly into Sam’s fist, chasing after his release. 

“Yes, Dean, come on, do it. Let go. Let go. I’ll take care of you,” Sam whispered as he felt Dean’s balls tighten and he felt warm white thick ropes pulsing through that beautiful cock. And it must have been one hell of a hand job because the next thing he knew, Dean collapsed face first into the pillow on the bed, hands unable to hold him for long, his ass still in the air and Sam gripped them tight.

The orgasm that ripped through Dean was nothing like before. It was intense. But it wasn’t enough. He needed to be fucked, needed to be filled, filled with his Alpha’s seed. The need to be bred and milking every drop of his Alpha’s seed was painfully intense. Like there was a deep ache inside of him that only his Alpha could satisfy.

Wrong.

Only his Sammy could satisfy.

Dean noticed Sammy was just as hard. Dean rolled his hips and Sam’s cock came in contact with his crack. He slowly rose up on his hands and arched his back, spread his legs so his hole, which was wet and leaking slick, begging to be filled by Sammy’s knot, was on display. He wiggled his ass and pushed back, pleading.

And damn, that was the end of Sam’s patience. His mouth watered at the sight of that wet pink hole. He moved forward and kissed the insides of those thighs as one of his hands cupped that perky ass. He placed reverent kisses everywhere as one of his fingers encircled the opening.

“Damn, you’re so wet. So wet for me, Dean. I bet I could slide right in,” Sam murmured. He slowly pushed his finger inside and watched in fascination as it slipped in easily. “Wow, you’re tight and warm inside. I can’t wait to be buried deep inside you, baby” Sam spoke as his finger slid in and out of Dean’s ass, getting him ready to take Sam in.

Sam’s dirty talk was doing nothing to ease Dean’s heated state. Instead it only managed to rile him up as his cock was once again filling up, rising to the occasion. “Please don’t tease. I can’t take it. I need to…”

“Need my knot badly, right baby? Don’t worry, I’m gonna satisfy that need, baby. I’m gonna knot you so good. You’re gonna feel me for days, Dean.” Sam himself was rock hard, but he held off and added another finger. The sight in front of Sam was simply beautiful. Soon, three fingers were sliding in and out of Dean. Sam had to make sure that Dean was open enough. Sam was big and he refused to hurt his mate. Dean’s pleasure was paramount for him.

“Yes, please, please,” Dean begged as he pushed back on those long fingers.

“Shh…got you, Dean. One day I’m gonna lick you, Dean. Lick that slutty hole of yours till you come. I’m dying to do that, but not now. Right now, I’m gonna fuck you good,” Sam said as he gathered Dean’s slick in his hand and rubbed it on his dick, as a lube, getting himself ready to fuck his mate.

That was the only warning Dean got as those fingers were replaced with a big fat dick. He howled in pleasure and pain as Sam slammed home in one swift stroke. He felt so full, he could erupt anytime. Joy, passion, desire and contentment were flowing through his body all at once.

“Holy shit. You’re still so tight Dean. You feel so good, baby. Tell me when you’re ready okay.” Sam held on until he got a green light from Dean. He knew he was big, well more like he was proportional to his body. So, he had to give his mate time to adjust before he could pull out and slam back in properly.

Dean’s inner Omega soared high as he was finally being filled by his Alpha. He’d waited so long for this moment, to become one with his mate. He had been pining and waiting in anticipation that maybe, just maybe, one day Sam would look at him and find a mate in him. It was only in his dreams until now. To have that fulfilled was a euphoric experience for him. He was his Alpha’s Omega. Mated as one. Tears sprang to his eyes as he was overcome with emotions.

Sam sensed the Dean’s emotions and he heard the quiet sniffles which told him his mate was crying. He peppered Dean with kisses, wherever he could reach as he assured him, “Shh…it’s okay, Dean. It’s okay. I’m here now. You’re mine, in every which way possible.”

Dean didn’t know what to reply to that sweet declaration so he looked over his shoulder at Sam, silently asking for a kiss. Sam understood and planted a kiss on his mate’s lips. There was no urgency in this kiss though. It was full of assurance, and a sweet apology. It was full of love and adoration.

As much as Dean enjoyed the slow sweet kiss, the need to be knotted won over and he slowly pushed back. “Move,” he commanded his Alpha.

And Sam groaned as he pulled out and slammed right back in. He picked up a fast rhythm. He knew there was no way this was going to last long. He slid in and out of Dean with ease, watching in fascination as Dean’s hole welcomed his entire dick inside in one go. No one in his entire life, who he had been intimate with, had ever fit him so well.

“Oh baby, it’s like you were made for me. You fit me so perfectly. Jesus, you’re perfect. My perfect mate,” Sam babbled as he fucked in and out of Dean.

“Oh…Oh…yes…only for you,” Dean replied as he met each thrust of Sam’s with enthusiasm. His omega preened at the praise he received from his Alpha. Dean was biting hard at his bottom lip, almost leaving it bloody red and Sam captured those lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

“Shit, babe…fucking beautifu,” Sam said as he thrust particularly deep inside.

Dean yowled at that moment as a deep thrust from Sam had him seeing stars. “Oh…Oh…what…was…that…?”

“It’s your prostate baby. I hit your sweet spot,” Sam explained as with his next thrust he felt his knot inflating ready to tie Dean to him. He once again captured those lips and pounded hard into Dean. But before his knot tied them together, he needed Dean to cum first. He slid one of his hands to Dean’s cock and fisted it, once again, finding it hard, leaking pre come.

A second orgasm ripped through Dean sooner than Sam expected. Dean’s legs felt like Jell-O and he collapsed once again as the intensity of his orgasm sucked the energy out of him. He was writhing under Sam, eager for his knot as his insides clamped down around Sam’s length.

Sam didn’t stop though, “So hot…you’re so hot my mate. All mine.” He kept pounding that beautiful ass, hitting Dean’s prostate everytime he slammed inside. He was close and his own rhythm became erratic as he chased after his own orgasm. “Dean, I’m close, I’m gonna knot you baby.”

“Yes…yes…do it. Claim me, Alpha.” No sooner were the words out of Dean’s mouth, Sam’s canines extended and he bit down hard on Dean’s neck drawing blood. He felt Dean tremble beneath him as he cried out Sam’s name while his ass clenched around Sam’s thick cock. The small shudders running through Dean told him that Dean had cum, for a third time.

Finally with one powerful thrust, Sam‘s knot breached past ~~the~~ Dean’s rim and lodged inside, spilling his seed deep within Dean’s womb, tying them together, making Dean his mate, forever.

For a long time, neither of them said anything. They just lay there catching their breaths, with Sam laying on top of Dean. Once their breathing was under control, Sam situated them so that he was spooning his precious mate to his chest, safe and content in his arms, where he should always be. When he peered down at his mate, he chuckled at seeing that Dean was sated and asleep in his arms. Guess, three orgasms would do that to a man.

Dean was snoring softly and looked so adorable that Sam couldn’t help but smile with happiness. He planted sweet kisses on Dean’s neck, shoulders, hair, anywhere he could. He was softly whispering, “Mine, my mate, all mine,” after each kiss, showering his Omega with love.


	7. Happily Ever After

Dean woke up to his Alpha softly caressing him and whispering sweet declarations of love in his ears. “Am I in heaven?” he asked in a rough voice. Now that he was claimed and knotted, his heat had calmed down considerably.

“No, my mate. It’s all real. The doctor came by though. Seems like you’ve passed the worst phase of it. Now we just need to get you through the rest of this heat. She said you could be put on suppressants until the time you deem fit,” Sam softly reminded him. He heard a soft ‘okay’ in response from Dean. He guessed the way he had treated Dean, it would take a lot of time and work on Sam’s part to make the Omega believe in him. He tightened his hold on Dean’s stomach and pressed him close to his own body. ~~‘~~ Never gonna leave you. You’re my mate. I love you ~~’~~ , he thought to himself. A small gasp from Dean had him on alert though.

“What? What happened Dean? Are you hurt?” A worried Sam asked his mate.

“No, no…I just…” Dean closed his eyes and focused on his mind. He could swear he had felt Sam’s love through his mind, washing all over him. He prayed to God that it was real. He sent back all his love and happiness over having finally bonded with his Alpha through his mind, hoping that they really had formed a bond.

Feelings of love and happiness washed over Sam and his eyes stung with joy and happiness as he understood what it was about. They had formed a bond. A life bond through which they’d be able to feel each other through their mind, for their entire life.

“I love you so much, Alpha,” Dean said, feeling like there was a need to be told how happy he was at the prospect. He finally had someone to belong to, someone who belonged to him. It was something that he had always wanted. To have that with someone who he’d loved always was amazing.

“I love you too, Omega. You’re all mine now,” Sam said in awe.

“Yours,” Dean agreed “Forever.”

“For eternity, baby,” Sam promised and kissed his mate once again.

He knew they were going to have some hard talks after this, some decisions to be made and there would be some arguments to be had. Their road was full of hurdles but Sam was sure they’d overcome them together, because that’s what they did the best. With Dean by his side, he was sure they’d be just fine.

**Two Years Later:**

“Dean, I’m home,” Sam called out as he entered the house.

They’d settled down with a house and a yard, jobs and stability. Something they never had in their life prior to mating. After Dean recovered, they’d decided to stop hunting and settle down. It had been particularly hard on Dean. He’d been into the hunting business longer than Sam and he was used to being the one in control. Being Omega was not easy for him and they had many fights because of Dean’s changed temperament. Dean was used to being in control but since he was an Omega now, his wolf wouldn’t let him overrule his Alpha. It took some time for him to accept that being Omega wasn’t weak. In fact the way Sam acted around him made him realize that he had all the power. Sam would do anything Dean wished for. It was rough initially. But mostly they were fine. Sam was a paralegal working at a small firm in town and Dean had opened his garage. They were happy and content and ready for the next challenge.

“I’m in the nursery,” Dean hollered from upstairs, “Wait, I’ll be right down.”

Sam watched in amusement as Dean descended the stairs and strolled into the living room, more like waddled, one hand cupping his huge belly and the other on his waist. He looked so adorable, with a little pout on his lips. He was seven months along and his back was troubling him. He was considered high-risk and his age was also a factor. He had been put on bed rest. He had to hand over the change of the garage to his second in hand, Alex. 

One unexpected heat resulted in Dean expecting a baby. And they both were more than happy to finally have their dreams come true.

“Did you bring my pickles?” Dean questioned, rubbing his back, huge belly coming out and a pout on his lips. He looked so adorable; Sam couldn’t help but close in the distance between them and kiss the pout off of those lips. 

“Yes, your majesty. Now if you’d do me the honor of sitting down on the chair so I could serve you,” Sam remarked, amusedly.

“Asshole,” Dean grumbled but smiled, and complied with the request.

Sam sat down as they had their dinner, watching in horrid fascination as Dean ate two whole double cheeseburgers, dipping his fries in his chocolate ice cream, with pickle toppings. 

“What?’ Dean asked, his mouth full of fries, so it came more as “Whha”.

Sam only smiled, “Fries, ice cream and pickles? Way to go Dean.”

“Hey, it tastes good and your son wants it. And last I checked I’m gonna be the one to push him out of my ass. You’re lucky it’s me carrying the baby. You’d have whined all the way. Now, as long as you don’t grow a uterus and push a body out of your ass, you’re gonna have to watch me eat all these weird things. Capisce?” Dean said, happily munching on his fries and ice cream.

“Capisce,” Sam said, as he lovingly watched his mate eat the disaster that was fries and chocolate ice cream with pickles.

And Sam thought to himself, he was one lucky bastard indeed.

For so long he’d dreamed about having a mate, a job, a house and 2 kids, the whole nine yards, never knowing he had it all right in front of him all the time. He never thought he’d get all he ever wanted with the man he loved the most.

His brother, his friend, his mate.

It was his happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment or a kudos. They're highly appreciated.


End file.
